An Undertale Story: Put your weapon down
by embracethesadness
Summary: Being defeated once more by Sans, Frisk decides to try again. But something feels wrong. P.S: I made Sans' dialogue all in lowercase, basing it on the original game.
1. Part 1

Again. Again she had been humiliated. Failure was a weight that she should have carried with her still for a lot of time to come.  
Sure, she had wiped the slate clean; whoever had met her, would have just become a bunch of dust. So what? Did it really matter?  
No, actually not. She chose the way without an escape route, a way without the chance to go back and reset everything, like if this could help to forget. But forget what? Guilt? What guilt?  
But she couldn't give up, not now. The time had come, at the end. She knew that after this, everything would have been different, everything was going to end, and in the best way possible...  
or at least, that was what she was hoping. "Judgement Hall", that's how monsters liked to call it. Never heard such an appropriate name like this one, Frisk thought. The first time she crossed the doorstep of the room, it was almost like something bad was going to happen, she could feel it crawling on her skin, like a leech, always thirsty of Frisk's dirty blood.  
The only source of noise came from the birds. They were singing. Nothing else. Sun rays were going through the arch windows, looking out on the Reign's view.  
It might have been a perfect day. If only it wasn't for...  
No, better stop thinking about that. Frisk was going to meet him again and she had to concentrate. One, two, three, four steps... five, six, seven... it felt like the Hall was never going to end, every step was just increasing its lenght. But there he was, appeared from nowhere like a ghost. That figure was starting to irritate her; facing once more against the source of her dissapointment, only needed to increase her rage, almost like if her skin would burn to the touch.  
"hmmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died five times in a row. convenient, huh? that's one for each finger. but soon..."  
"Can I ask you something?" Frisk heard herself say. Heck, even her voice felt like it was different, distorted, almost like... it wasn't her anymore.  
The only reaction she got was Sans staring directly at her with his usual malicious smile, like he knew much more of what he wanted to show. That and with those empty eyes, black like death itself, containing only two tiny white dots acting as eyelids, and nothing else. Staring at them, just gave her the chills. That guy always had something sinister, no doubt. At least now, he was proving it.  
"Who are you? What kind of monster are you? I've never seen nobody capable of dodging or attack that fast. You are far from what you let everybody else believe. Only a human could do that."  
No answer. Sans closed his eyes, smiling like an idiot. He always had that static facial expression... but why?  
The room suddently turned dark. Bad sign: the battle was going to start. Every light source, every trace of happiness vanished in an instant,  
as it was appeared. All that darkness, she should've been used to. But she wasn't.  
"it's a beautiful day outside." he started to say.  
"No, not again" thought Frisk.  
"birds are singing, flowers are blooming..."  
"Almost there" said in a whisper, holding the knife handle, oddly shiny.  
"on days like these, kids like you..."  
"Now!"  
He slammed her to the ground with just a simple hand movement; getting up and dodging with extraordinary speed the bones suddendly appeared from every corner of the darkened room , Frisk almost seemed like an hellish dancer.  
She already knew what to do, by now. And there they are, Gaster Blasters, the usual cannons with a shape of a deformed skull, ready to accomplish every desire of their master. Left, front, back, front. Never had the chance to dodge every attack before. Maybe this simply was her lucky day.  
"here we go" just said Sans grinning. It began. 


	2. Part 2

Attack, dodge, attack, dodge, attack, dodge... it seemed like forever, a loop of repeated actions, with the only exception of Sans yammering every single time different words regarding time travelling and failed attemps of passing through the Barrier and escaping the Underground.

His mystical blue eye contrasted against Frisk's brown ones, but, as Sans had previously pointed out, the child's eyes took a strange

reddish shade. Obviously Frisk hadn't listened him at all.  
She kept attacking him without truce, hoping to finally be able of executing him, but still in vain.

Checking him? Good idea, apparently the lucky guy was the weakest enemy ever encountered and even a simple stab could have just ended everything. But damn, it almost looked like he had the complete command on space and time themselves, managing to move and dodging with extreme comfort every Frisk's action;

Sans was confident about his countless skills and that was noticeable, definitely. Nobody wouldn't look that calm in a battle like that;

instead it almost looked like he was having fun thanks to the enemy's miserable performance.

But that wasn't what really made her mad: seeing him blissfully with his hands in the jacket's pockets, while keeping everythig under control thanks to that cursed blue eye, well that was annoying.  
The mind was addressed to the only purpose of winning; but her eyes, well, they just couldn't stop looking at him in the face. The view of that huge blue orb would have scared anyone; the eye glowed in an unnatural light, a fire looked like burning inside the skull's empty eyesocket. A flame made of hope, rage, vengeance... and Determination.  
It was exhausting. But she knew this had to be done.  
"that's your fault isn't it?... i gave up trying to go back a long time ago... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...?" broken sentences without a logic between them. The more Frisk tried to hit, the less she understood what Sans had to say.  
Sick of trying, she collapsed to the ground after the last bone-crushing attack. She couldn't keep going on, not like this. Frisk raised her head, sawing the monster smiling. At least Sans' eyes were like of their usual colors, and not made of that horryfing bright blue.  
They stared at each other for a few moments, a few moments that looked like an entire day.  
"so do you give up? y'know, need to understand there's no hope. many monsters got killed and now you just wanna do the same thing here with me. welp you won't go anywhere, and wanna know why? it's the karma. that's right. after everything, still you can't have enough. and the karma pays back with the same coin. can you feel your sins crawling on your back? weighting on the neck? feel the karma going through the veins, cursing your entire being slowly causing death?"  
Frisk listened with attention. Sure, this was the only reasonable thing to do now. She allowed herself a couple of minutes to breathe and said with almost an inaudible voice: "You're just a filthy megalomaniac."  
"yep, that's true" replied Sans quietly: "but i am not the dirty killer here."  
"SHUT UP!" cried Frisk, leaping again to attack. "Why don't you just die already?!" screamed trying to stab the skeleton's stomach without success.  
"that's what you really wish, huh? would it help?" responded Sans right back, knocking the kid down to the ground.  
He stared at her. And for a while. The clothes... they looked different. Or was that just his impression?  
Sure, among of all the darkness the Judgement Hall absorbed it was difficult to say, but thinking about it only made him more tired. The monster was already starting to sweat for the entire time in which he avoided the human's pathetic attacks, fell facedown just below him, for then moving away and looking through one of the gigantic windows present in the room.

Reluctantly, Frisk got right back up. Sans turned to her; raising his hand like wanting to protect himself said: "i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier."  
There were no words capable of describing the whole situation. What was she supposed to do? Fighting should've been a chance to die yet again or simply an opportunity of killing him once and for all. Should've she trusted him? "KILL HIM" yelled a voice inside her head: "KILL HIM AND WE WILL FINALLY DOMINATE ON EVERYTHING." Whose voice was it? It didn't belong to any human or monster. Oddly enough, the scream just had a far and metallic sound, without any emotion.

Frisk began walking towards Sans. It felt like her feet were moving on their own, coming closer to the awaiting fate.

"you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal." Both expanded their arms, holding each other's bodies.

Only the two of them existed now. Hugging Sans gave a strange warm sensation, capable as to fill... some kind of emptiness.

Sans' deep voice then whispered: "i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste."

Sorrow. That was the only word Frisk managed to think before dropping lifeless on the floor. Something broken from side to side on her chest. Dark red blood was dripping to the top of the bone and was quickly expanding on the blue shirt.

The last words she was able to hear were: "if we're really friends... you won't come back."


End file.
